Alea Jacta Est
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Le temps passe, les âmes se croisent. Les destins se mêlent et se déchirent, les vies se construisent... parfois au mauvais endroit. Alea Jacta Est, les dés sont jetés. Et pourtant... Est-ce que l'on peut se réveiller un jour et réaliser qu'on a bâtit sa famille sur des illusions, qu'on s'est trompé sur toute la ligne ? Bien sûr. Mais est-ce que, à partir de là, on peut changer ?
1. Chapter 1

Alea jacta est... Les dés sont jetés. Tout est fait, rien n'est plus à faire. Qui n'en a jamais été persuadé ? Et pourtant ! Quoi qu'on en dise, quoi qu'on en pense, tout peut toujours changer. Il suffit de n'importe quoi, d'une minuscule erreur, et tout peut basculer. Pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire.

N'espérez pas tout comprendre d'un coup, ce ne sera -normalement- pas le cas. Mais vous pouvez toujours établir des conjectures ! Je tiens tout de même à préciser que si je fais complètement abstraction de la saison 5 et du dernier épisode (tellement... tellement... =D) de la 4, je ne peux par contre garantir qu'il n'y aura aucun spoiler quant aux saisons antérieures.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Let's be optimistic !**

Elle plisse les yeux et pousse un soupir. Il est une heure du matin, la musique douce qui tourne en boucle depuis vingt-deux heures lui pulvérise les tympans, et elle chancelle légèrement. Elle s'est nourrie des olives piquées en brochettes dans les cocktails et alcool forts, et n'aurait pas dû boire les coupes qui les accompagnaient. Elle se rattrape discrètement au coin du buffet recouvert d'une nappe beige. Non, elle aurait définitivement dû s'abstenir. Et se nourrir d'olives, elle doute que ce soit conseillé. En plus, maintenant, elle est écœurée à la seule vue des verres cristallisés.

Elle souffle doucement et son haleine alcoolisée lui revient en pleine figure. Réprimant une vague de nausée, elle contourne et évite des gens en tenue de gala, essayant de ne pas vomir sur les robes haute-coutures des femmes distinguées. Elle relève la tête, le cherche. Bien évidemment, il est hors de vue. Intérieurement, elle fulmine. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est là, à s'ennuyer comme il n'en est pas permis. C'est lui qui lui impose de venir à chacune de ses soirées. Un serveur passe à ses côtés, elle s'empare d'un verre remplis d'un liquide transparent et fait comme si elle ne savait pas que ce n'est pas de l'eau. Le liquide lui brûle la gorge. Elle a la tête qui tourne, désormais. Elle ferme les paupières le plus fort possible. Elle tombe, mais elle ignore si c'est son oreille interne qui fout le bordel ou si elle est vraiment sur le point de copiner avec le parquet lustré. Une main la retient subitement, alors qu'elle est encore plongée dans des réflexion qui n'ont aucun sens. Et puis elle devine qu'on lui parle, et elle ouvre les yeux à côté d'elle.

Il lui fait face. Et d'un coup, elle est sûre que c'est l'homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle en est fermement convaincue, même. Il lui parle, mais elle n'écoute pas. Dans la salle, une musique un peu plus actuelle a brisé la monotonie de la soirée. C'est bien. Et puis elle le voit, dans la foule. Son mari. Appuyé sur deux fausses-blondes mannequins. Elle évite son regard, mais elle a vu l'étincelle désapprobatrice qui brille dans le sien. Elle l'ignore, mais ça la blesse quand même. Elle reporte son attention sur l'homme qui la dévore des yeux.

« Vous êtes marié ? demande-t-elle. »

Et elle prit pour qu'il le soit. Elle pourra le dire à son mari, comme ça. Parce-que lui, il a le droit de s'envoyer toutes les filles du monde, mais qu'elle, si elle s'avise seulement de croiser un regard masculin… Elle pourrait en faire un argument inébranlable, ''de toute manière, il était marié''. Vous êtes marié ?

« Non. Et vous ? »

Tant pis. Elle mentira. Ce n'est pas grave après tout. Elle bredouille une phrase affirmative, et se fait fureur pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Elle laisse l'homme lui parler pendant encore quelques instants, mais elle ne l'écoute plus, ne le regarde même plus. Son attention est braquée sur le buffet. Soudain, une main lui agrippe l'épaule, l'excuse et l'entraîne quelques pas plus loin. Son époux se penche vers elle et lui souffle sèchement à l'oreille :

« La baby-sitter sur la ligne deux, dans mon bureau. Tu connais le chemin. »

Elle acquiesce sans lui porter une réelle attention. Des marteaux piqueurs ont envahi son cortex cérébrale. Il la secoue légèrement en la relâchant :

« Et tiens-toi un peu mieux, je t'en prie. Tout le monde te regarde. »

Il la laisse ruminer pour retourner à ses ''occupations'', ne lui laissant pas le loisir de lui dire ce qu'elle pense, à savoir qu'elle ne fait rien de répréhensible. Bon, elle a peut-être un peu trop bu. Peut-être. Vacillante, elle se dirige vers la porte de sortie de la salle de danse. Elle pousse le battant de la porte, s'y agrippant au passage pour ne pas tomber, et s'enfonce dans le couloir. Elle connait le trajet par cœur. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle secoue la tête afin de chasser ses pensées de plus en plus dénuées de sens, et prend l'escalier. Troisième étage. Le temps de gravir et de compter les soixante trois marches, elle se sent mieux. Elle réalise qu'il lui a glissé les clés de son bureau dans la paume de sa main droite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte plus tôt ? Après quelques essais infructueux, elle pousse la porte et allume les lumières. Cette pièce l'a toujours impressionnée pour son nombre de téléphones disposés un peu partout. Elle en saisit un au hasard, se racle la gorge.

« Allô ? »

Perdu. S'appuyant contre le bureau, elle se déplace et en saisit un autre. Deuxième essai. Cette fois, quelqu'un lui répond :

« Allô Mada-

- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Kate, la coupe-t-elle. »

En réalité, elle n'en sait rien. Elle avait dit à l'autre baby-sitter de l'appeler Kate, ça elle s'en souvenait. Mais elle l'avait virée, ensuite… Et aujourd'hui, c'était une nouvelle femme qui s'occupait des enfants. Des enfants…

« Je… Votre mari m'a dit d'appeler dès qu'il y avait un problème, alors… »

Kate a décroché. Elle a mal à la tête, elle a envie de vomir. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

« Et ? presse-t-elle la baby-sitter.

- La petite à de la fièvre.

- Oh. »

Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'en fiche. Elle sait que dans d'autres circonstances cette réaction de négligence la terrifierai, mais là, elle n'en a rien à faire. Peut-être qu'un nouveau martini adoucirait son mal de crâne…

« Elle a 38°C, poursuit son interlocutrice qui semble particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Un degré en trop, diagnostique avec difficulté la jeune femme. Elle n'en mourra pas. C'est bon. »

Elle s'apprête à raccrocher, mais l'autre semble sur le point de prendre la parole. Elle attends une fraction de seconde, mais n'est jamais très patiente lorsqu'elle a bu. Elle raccroche. En retournant dans la salle bondée, elle fait un détour aux toilettes, où elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié les clés et laissé la porte ouverte. Elle s'asperge le visage d'eau froide, mais c'est un truc qui ne marche que dans les films. Au contraire, il lui semble que le choc thermique renforce méchamment sa douleur crânienne. La porte s'ouvre, une silhouette se dresse derrière elle.

« Ce n'est pas censé être les toilettes pour femme ? s'enquiert-elle avec une sombre ironie. »

Il secoue la tête, jette un regard enjôleur au miroir et la saisit par l'épaule.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Allez, viens. »

Elle en a assez qu'il la prenne comme ça, toujours. Comme si elle était une petite fille.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais, lance-t-elle d'un air détaché. C'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé. »

Il se fige, semble sur le point de la frapper. Mais il contient sa fureur, et parvient à desserrer les mâchoires :

« Non. Non, Kate. Tu ne peux pas me faire une scène de ménage maintenant, devant tout le monde. Je te l'interdis. Cette soirée est importante pour ma carrière.

- Comme les autres, grogne-t-elle. Tu es déjà célèbre, de toute manière. »

Il ne répond rien, la tire vers lui et la dévisage avec attention, déterminé à la garder cloîtrée ici si elle n'est pas présentable. Mais il semble satisfait de son inspection, et ouvre énergiquement la porte, l'entraînant avec lui d'une main dans le bas du dos. Son estomac à beau être complètement retourné, son fond de teint n'a apparemment pas fait des siennes.

« Le sujet est clos, prévient-il. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de le suivre. De retour dans la salle où la fête, elle, bat son plein, tandis qu'elle divague au milieu des convives et des talons aiguilles. De loin, elle voit sans le voir son époux attraper un homme d'une quarantaine d'année par le bras et de lui murmurer rapidement quelques mots tout en envoyant de longs regard placides à la jeune femme. L'homme hoche brièvement de la tête, rencontre son regard. Le temps de détourner les yeux, il est déjà à ses côtés, la soutenant avec force pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule au sol.

Il la traîne jusqu'à l'extérieur, retenant la porte vitrée qui les sépares de l'air froid pour la laisser passer. Elle l'aurait sûrement remercié, en temps normal, quoi qu'elle n'en soit même pas sûre, mais pour l'heure l'alcool a bien du mal à se diluer dans ses veines, et elle doit reconnaître, dans un demi-sommeil proche du coma éthylique, qu'elle n'est plus maitresse d'elle-même, de ses actes et de ses réactions. Elle se contente de tituber en le rejoignant à l'air libre, s'effondrant ensuite dans les bras du garde du corps/homme à tout faire employé par son mari. L'homme la récupère avec une fermeté mêlée à une certaine douceur, comme si elle était seulement une enfant qui descend du tourniquet. La réalité est bien moins innocente, et il la soutient pendant qu'elle vomit sur le trottoir, retenant d'une main les boucles brunes qui s'échappent par mèches éparses du chignon sophistiqué qu'elle portait en début de soirée mais que les heures combinées aux cocktails ont ébouriffé.

Le regard dans le vide elle se redresse, et il la réconforte rapidement en passant sa main dans son dos. Il la conduit jusqu'à la limousine garée sur le parking, un des avantages certains lorsqu'on est mariée à une célébrité. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas supporté d'attendre un taxi, avec le froid qui règne et la jeune femme chancelante qui tangue dans ses bras. Quoique ça ne va pas être forcément mieux.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquiert-il après l'avoir installée sur l'immense banquette arrière, ou plutôt après l'avoir calée du mieux qu'il peut pour qu'elle ne roule pas au plancher dès le premier virage. Elle ne répond pas. Il cherche un moment dans la boîte à gant, et fini par sortir un sac plastique.

« Vous allez réussir à vomir là-dedans, si besoin est ? »

Elle ne l'écoute pas, et de toute façon il sait que sa manœuvre est vaine. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à prier, à prier et à rentrer au loft chic situé au cœur de Manhattan le plus doucement possible. Il tente d'abord de maintenir un semblant de conversation dans l'habitacle, de manière à garder Kate consciente, mais lorsqu'elle finit par participer à son monologue c'est pour lui asséner de se taire, ce qu'il se contente donc de faire. En priant pour la banquette de la voiture. Dieu a dû avoir pitié de lui, car ils arrivent à destination dans une propreté certes relative, mais bien moindre comparée à ce qui aurait pu survenir.

« Allez. »

Dans l'ascenseur, il se regarde un instant dans la vitre. Il se trouve vieux. Des années passées à s'occuper de riches familles dont les soucis quotidiens et les préoccupations dépassent de loin l'entendement général. Et puis il la regarde, elle. Malgré ses yeux vitreux et l'odeur ténue de cognac qui émane de ses cheveux, elle est plutôt belle. Pas au meilleur de sa forme, c'est certain. Mais elle a, quoi, son âge ? Un peu moins, peut-être. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle ressemble à une adolescente. Une adolescente complètement bourrée, mais une adolescente tout de même.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent avec le petite tintement caractéristique leur signifiant qu'ils sont arrivés à leur étage, et tout en maintenant la jeune femme contre lui, il s'escrime à ouvrir la porte. C'est une très jeune femme qui lui vint finalement en aide, déverrouillant de l'intérieur et tenant le bâtant tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans l'appartement. Lucie. C'est son nom. Et elle a l'air terrifiée, bien qu'elle n'ait _a priori_ aucune raison de l'être. Le garde du corps lui souffle un rapide remerciement et emmène Katherine dans la salle de bain. Elle s'accroche aux lavabos, les jointures crispées et peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

« J'arrive, promet-il en la laissant seule après avoir prit un comprimé de Paracétamol dans la trousse à pharmacie. »

Il rejoint Lucie dans le salon qui jouxte la cuisine américaine.

« Elle va bien ? s'enquiert la jeune femme avec un timide signe du menton en direction de la salle de bain.

- Ça va. Elle a juste un peu bu. »

Lucie hoche la tête et il attrape un verre transparent dans un des placards.

« Vous pouvez partir, lui dit-il en le remplissant d'eau.

- Mais je… bredouille-t-elle. Ils m'ont dit de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent… »

''Ils'', c'est le couple pour lequel ils travaillent, tous les deux. Et Kate représente seulement cinquante pourcents de ce couple, ce qui semble décontenancer Lucie. En y réfléchissant bien, il trouve que Kate possède plutôt quelque chose comme vingt-cinq pourcents du pouvoir ici, pas plus. Son mari contrôle tout. Son mari… Il lève le verre dans lequel médicament commence à se dissoudre avec effervescence.

« Son mari m'a dit de vous remplacer. C'est bon, je reste.

- Je… Merci, Joseph.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

Il la regarde rassembler ses affaires à la hâte puis lui tourne le dos et retourne dans la salle de bain voir comment Kate et tout l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité cohabitent. Celle-ci est assise par terre, adossée aux toilettes, les yeux fermées.

« Doliprane, déclare-t-il en la relevant péniblement et en lui tendant le verre. »

Elle se contente de secouer la tête en repoussant d'une main molle le verre, mais ses gestes sont si imprécis qu'elle manque de le renverser. Joseph soupire en reposant le verre près d'une des vasques, et s'adosse au meuble les soutenant. Là, il entreprend de démaquiller le visage peint de la jeune femme.

« Maman ? »

La voix les fait sursauter, enfin surtout lui, et il se retourne immédiatement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve un petit garçon aux boucles claires qui encadrent son visage.

« Thomas, énonce Joseph.

- Ryan, reprends le petit garçon. »

L'homme hausse un sourcil.

« Je m'appelle Thomas Ryan Alexander, explique l'enfant avec entrain. Papa a dit que je pouvais choisir mon prénom d'usage, alors moi je choisis Ryan ! Comme dans ''Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan'' !

- Tu as vu ce film ?

- Euh…oui, avoue-t-il, mais je crois que Papa me l'avait interdit, alors chut ! C'est un secret. Ce film est super cool ! »

Joseph esquisse un sourire, et l'enfant se rend compte de la présence de Kate.

« Maman ne va pas bien ? s'inquiète-t-il »

Le garde du corps se retourne et contemple la pâleur de la jeune femme. Kate, à dix mille lieues de la luxueuse salle de bain où ils sont réunis, ne cille pas.

« Ça va aller, assure-t-il en se retournant vers lui. Elle est juste un peu malade, elle a dû manger quelque chose de mauvais à la soirée. Il se peut qu'elle vomisse, cette nuit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par passer.

- Ooh, comme Marie quand elle avait mangé ce truc dégueu à Noël ! s'enthousiasme le petit en criant presque. »

En voyant Katherine froncer les sourcils en se couvrant les oreilles d'une main sourde, Joseph décide d'éloigner le petit garçon avant qu'il ne se fasse incendier par sa mère. Et puis il fait aussi ça pour elle. Le moindre bruit doit être une vraie torture, avec le mal de crâne qu'elle doit avoir.

« Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il à la jeune femme en lui tendant le verre qu'elle n'a toujours pas touché. Buvez ça. »

Elle saisit le verre d'une main mal assurée en grimaçant, et il attrape l'enfant par la main afin de l'entraîner ailleurs.

« Ce truc ''dégueu'', c'était une huître, Thomas. Et on ne dit pas ''un truc dégueu''.

- A cause de ''truc'' ? demande-t-il avec une innocence sincère.

- A cause de ''truc'' _et_ _de_ ''_dégueu_'', Thomas.

- Ryan.

- Tu t'appelle Thomas, réplique Joseph.

- Mais Papa m'a dit… bougonne l'enfant.

- Très bien, l'interrompt-il. »

Satisfait, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu donner une seconde fois cette explication qui à ses yeux vaut tout l'or du monde, Ryan hoche la tête. Au bout de quelques pas, il se plante devant la cloison qui sépare le salon d'un des bureaux. Inséré dans le mur se trouve un gigantesque aquarium rempli de poissons multicolores. En plissant les yeux, on peut apercevoir à travers l'eau éclairée par de petits spots qui changent régulièrement de couleur la pièce opposée.

« A l'école, on a fait des aquariums pour la fête des mères, annonce l'enfant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. On a pris une boite à chaussure, mais qu'une partie, tu sais, le gros bout, dit-il en mimant une boite en carton dans l'air. On a peint l'extérieur en noir et à l'intérieur on a fait plein de décorations, des algues, des trésors de pirates, et tout ça. On a peint le sable en jaune et l'eau en bleu et en vert. Après on a découpé des petits poissons en carton, on les a accrochés avec une ficelle transparente à la boîte, et ça fait comme s'ils nageaient dans l'eau ! Alors qu'en fait, ils sont juste suspendus dans l'air.

- Ça a l'air chouette, déclare Joseph en hochant la tête. »

Thomas acquiesce.

« Tu penses que Maman va aimer ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Tant mieux. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le mettre à côté du vrai aquarium, pour que Roupillou et Chipouille aient des amis. »

Roupillou et Chipouille, deux des poissons de l'appartement, appartenaient au petit garçon et avaient été soigneusement choisi par sa petite personne le jour de ses trois ans. Il se souvenait encore de l'animalerie illuminée et de tous ces poissons qui lui avaient fait tourner la tête. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, il avait mis une éternité à faire son choix.

« Ça va être génial, assure gentiment Joseph.

- Dis, tu pense que Maman sera toujours malade ? »

Et l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le lendemain risque d'être une journée décevante. Il doute réellement que Kate se remette si vite de sa monumentale cuite. Mais il ne veut pas attrister l'enfant, qui le prend un peu pour un grand frère depuis qu'il a été embauché. Alors, il se tait, change de sujet, l'entraîne loin de l'aquarium. Peut-être que le Doliprane aura fait des merveilles.

« Marie est malade, l'informe Ryan tandis qu'il le borde. J'ai entendu Lucie dire qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

- Je vais m'en occuper, promet-il.

- Mais t'es pas docteur ! s'exclame le petit en riant.

- En effet. Mais je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller ! »

Il s'appuie contre la porte, et sourit quand Ryan ferme les paupières. Il attends un peu et s'apprête à partir, mais une voix qui s'élève dans la petite chambre plongée dans la nuit le retient :

« Joseph ?

- Mmh ?

- Est-ce que c'est Papa ? »

Il hausse un sourcil dans le noir, et l'enfant semble percevoir son incompréhension.

« Est-ce que c'est Papa, reprend-il, qui fait du mal à Maman ? »

Figé dans l'obscurité, complètement déstabilisé, il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Peut-être parce que, d'une certaine manière, Thomas, ou Ryan, quelque soit la façon dont il désire qu'on l'appelle, peut-être que Thomas Ryan Alexander a touché un point essentiel.

Peut-être parce que, du haut de ses cinq ans, il n'aurait pu mieux discerner les failles qu'on retrouve un peu partout, dans cette famille.

Peut-être parce que, au fond, il a raison.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ;) Ça fait toujours hyper plaisir, j'avais l'intention de répondre à tout le monde, mais j'ai décidé de continuer à écrire pendant que j'étais lancée, et vu que je suis une personne **incapable** de faire plusieurs choses en même temps... x) Je m'excuse donc, et vous poste ce pitit chapitre pour fêter le week-end, enfin, pour ceux qui sont en week-end **bien évidemment** (genre **pas** moi) ! Profitez de la vie, de ces deux jours, du soleil (**quel soleil ?** Mais si, ce truc censé chauffer la planète ! Ou du moins nous empêcher de mourir de froid. C'est pas gagné.) et, si vous vous ennuyez (et si vous vous ennuyez pas aussi), reviewez !**  
**

Voilà, c'était ma minute spéciale pub pour moi-même x) Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 Goodbye Daddy !**

La pièce est plongée dans une profonde obscurité, la seule source de lumière provenant du couloir, des rayons lumineux filtrant sous la porte close. Elle a trop chaud. Il est derrière elle, elle le sent sans le voir. Il se déplace lentement, se cale derrière elle et lui caresse doucement le bras.

« Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il. »

Mal. Elle se sent mal, c'est le moins qu'elle puisse dire. Pourtant, la légère pression qu'elle ressent dans son crâne est bien peu conséquente par rapport à ce que l'alcool aurait pu lui infliger.

« Nauséeuse, gémit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. »

Elle l'entend sourire :

« La prochaine fois, je te préverrai un buffet de jus de fruit, promet-il.

- Je ne viendrai plus jamais à un seul de tes foutus galas, grommelle-t-elle. »

Le maquillage colle sur ses cils et son estomac semble prêt à se dissoudre dans son ventre, mais elle a globalement l'impression qu'elle se remet de plus en plus vite de ses soirées de débauche. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression, mais elle est bien forcée d'admettre que son état lorsqu'elle est rentrée hier soir ne pouvait en rien laisser prévoir un si bon… rétablissement.

« Tu as passé toute la nuit entre la chambre et les toilettes, l'informe alors son époux. »

Ah. Ça, par contre, elle n'en garde aucun souvenir. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

« Pour enchaîner avec une bonne nouvelle, reprend-il, tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

- Je ne suis pas à ce point bourrée, proteste-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement. »

Elle se fige avant de se retourner d'un bloc, ravivant la sourde douleur dans sa tête qui s'était un peu apaisée.

« Ne me dit pas que… commence-t-elle en tentant de faire abstraction de son corps meurtri par les martinis de la veille.

- C'est la fête des mères ! s'enthousiasme-t-il avec une hilarité grandissante. Ça fait plus d'une heure que Lucie tente de canaliser leurs petits corps débordant d'énergie.

- Lucie ? répète-t-elle en se hissant sur un coude.

- Tu sais, la baby-sitter. »

Elle grommelle quelque chose qu'il ne comprends pas. Dans le couloir, ils peuvent en effet entendre leur deux enfants qui piaffent d'impatience en attendant d'avoir l'autorisation de se jeter dans la chambre parentale.

« La dernière fois, Thomas…

- Tu es au courant qu'il a décidé de s'appeler Ryan ? l'interrompt son mari avec un sourire attendri.

- Ça lui passera. La dernière fois, poursuit-elle, Thomas m'a offert un collier en pâtes hideux.

- Tu exagère, proteste son mari. C'était adorable.

- Le collier était adorable, réplique-t-elle, mais le fait qu'il pique une crise pour que je le porte pendant une semaine l'était beaucoup moins. »

Il rit doucement.

« Je déteste ce jour, dit-elle. »

Il la serre doucement dans ses bras, la berce lentement.

« J'ai envie de vomir, murmure-t-elle soudainement, sans préavis.

- Je dois t'accompagner à la salle de bain ? répond-il avec un brin de sarcasme.

- Je devrais m'en sortir, réplique-t-elle. Mais si tu pouvais détourner l'occasion des enfants… Je serai plus tard apte à faire face à cette journée, de toute évidence désastreuse, enfin, en théorie…

- Bien sûr. »

Il s'extrait du lit et aide sa femme à se relever, puis sort en premier de la chambre. Kate entend ses enfants se ruer dans les bras de leur père, et elle grimace. Elle n'a pas envie de quitter l'obscurité apaisante de la pièce pour retrouver la lumière irritante. Mais son estomac se tord encore un peu, et elle se précipite hors de la chambre. Après avoir vomi, elle se regarde longuement dans la glace. Elle finit par se saisir d'un coton démaquillant et de le passer doucement sur son visage blême, retirant le maquillage poisseux, réitérant une action que de vagues souvenirs lui disent d'avoir déjà faite la veille, apparemment sans grande efficacité. Elle prend une rapide douche pour achever de se réveiller, comme si l'eau pouvait entraîner avec elle tout l'alcool et les pensées noires qui ont cohabité en elle lors de la soirée d'hier. Elle s'arrache à la douceur de l'eau chaude afin de s'habiller, et dédaignant les fards et autres accessoires, se contente de tirer ses cheveux bruns en arrière en une queue de cheval. Elle jette un dernier regard dans la glace. Simple, elle est simple. Qui pourrait se douter que sa vie intérieur est un véritable combat...

Lorsqu'elle rejoint sa famille dans le salon, la baby-sitter s'efforce tant bien que mal de faire manger Thomas, lequel, assis sur le bar, lui adresse de longs regards noirs furieux en serrant un paquet contre son buste, refusant de le lâcher. Marie regarde sans entrain l'intérieur de son verre de jus de fruit, et leur père est absorbé dans sa lecture du New York Times.

Kate s'approche d'eux et sa fille est la première à la remarquer, son visage s'éclairant subitement.

« Maman ! »

Thomas se précipite dans ses bras, après s'être finalement résous à laisser son cadeaux sur le bar de la cuisine américaine. Katherine le soulève et rejoint sa fille qui est restée assise. Elle l'embrasse sur le front en notant qu'elle semble avoir un peu de fièvre, et pose son fils sur un des tabourets.

« Bonne fête Maman, chuchote-t-il dans son cou. »

Elle remarque qu'il semble marquer une petite hésitation avant de lui donner le cadeau qu'il a préparé.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai fait à l'école.

- C'est… gentil. »

Elle se force à sourire. Il est si fière !

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, Kate réfléchit. Elle médite, l'aquarium en carton de Thomas posé sur la table en verre du salon, juste sous ses yeux.

« Kate… il faut que je te parle. »

La jeune femme se tourne vers son mari. Il a l'air froid, distant. Ce n'est plus le même homme que celui qui la serrait dans ses bras dans le lit conjugal, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je t'écoute. »

Elle ne montre pas à quel point cela la blesse de le voir comme ça, à quel point elle aimerait qu'il fasse plus souvent attention à elle. Son mariage lui a apprit à cacher ses sentiments, à ne rien laisser paraître, à continuer d'avancer quelques soient les circonstances. Mais aujourd'hui, elle aimerait tellement redevenir comme avant… Ouverte. Heureuse. Sincère. Comprise, ou du moins écoutée.

L'homme s'éclaircit la voix :

« Je vais faire un petit voyage en Chine. Pour le travail, tu sais… »

Elle hoche la tête, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée du lien qu'il y a entre le métier de son mari et la Chine. Il s'assied à ses côtés.

« Une réunion, explique-t-il. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle aurait lieu ici, aux États-Unis, mais il faut croire que non. Et j'ai eu l'immense privilège de m'y voir convier, alors… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas refuser. Ce serait un suicide social, ça ruinerait ma carrière. Et puis, je meurs d'envie d'y aller. C'est une telle opportunité !

- Bien sûr, répond-elle. »

Mais le cœur n'y est pas.

« Ça durera combien de temps ? s'enquiert-elle.

- Pas longtemps, une semaine ou deux…

- Une semaine ou deux ? répète-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

- Tu survivras. »

Elle se retint de ne pas se mettre à crier. Elle prend sur elle. Très fort. Il lui tapote l'épaule et se lève. Il s'apprête à partir, pour lui, la discussion est close.

« Au pire, lâche-t-il d'une voix qui lui fait comprendre de ne pas prendre cette remarque au sérieux, tu pourras venir me voir avec les enfants. »

Elle a bien noté le ''au pire''.

« Tu sais bien que Thomas ne supporte pas les longs trajets d'avion, réplique-t-elle amèrement. »

Il ne répond pas. Mais elle n'en a pas fini. Elle le suit.

« De toute manière, j'ai la baby-sitter, le cuisinier, les deux gardes du corps… Tu me laisse le chauffeur ? »

Elle s'efforce de ne pas trop laisser transparaître son hypocrisie. Il ne remarque rien. Peut-être ne fait-il juste pas attention.

« Joseph ? reprend-il. Si tu veux. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi durant mon absence… »

Ouais. Joseph est très doué pour lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle a la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, en train de vomir tout ce qu'elle peut.

« Tu pars quand ? demande-t-elle.

- Tout à l'heure. »

Elle serre les dents.

« Très bien. »

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle parvient à prononcer, la rage enflant furieusement en elle. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il parte, qui la dérange. C'est le fait qu'il… qu'il prenne ce genre de décision comme si elle n'avait pas à y prendre part, comme si son opinion ne comptait pas. Il ne juge même pas utile de la prévenir à l'avance. Un matin, il lui apprendra qu'ils déménagent dans l'Ontario…

« Un sénateur n'est pas fait pour passer sa vie à la maison, à faire des gâteaux, réplique-t-il en croisant son regard réprobateur. »

Ça, elle le savait déjà. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Alors, elle prend la fuite. Comme d'habitude. Elle se réfugie dans la salle de bain, qui devient l'endroit de l'appartement dans lequel elle passe le plus de temps, ferme la porte et retient ses larmes quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer. Appuyée contre le meuble qui porte les vasques, elle prend sa tête dans ses mains. Les perles salées qui roulent sur ses joues inondent son visage. Au bout de longues minutes passées ainsi prostrée, elle se redresse et sèche ses yeux. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Qu'il soit absent en étant à son bureau ou absent en étant à l'autre bout du monde ? « La Chine, ce n'est pas si loin, répliquerait-il. » Pour lui, peut-être. Surement, même.

« Kate ? »

Il frappe doucement à la porte. Sa voix est dénuée de colère, empreinte d'une délicatesse qu'il montre si rarement. Trop rarement… Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?

« J'y vais, ma chérie. Tu as l'intention de sortir, ou… »

Elle déverrouille la porte, et il la prend dans ses bras. Elle aimerait le repousser, lui dire qu'il ne peut pas jouer avec elle comme ça, mais elle n'en a pas la force. Parce qu'elle l'aime tellement, quand il daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention. C'est devenu une véritable drogue. Une quête. Elle passe chaque seconde de sa misérable vie tellement riche vue de l'extérieur et tellement pauvre à l'intérieur à tout faire pour obtenir un peu d'intérêt de sa part. Il l'entraîne dans l'entrée, sans la lâcher. Thomas est empêtré dans la veste de son père.

« Marie est avec Lucie, et Thomas-

- Ryan ! rectifie aussitôt le petit garçon.

-… Ryan m'accompagne à l'aéroport. »

Kate hoche la tête.

« Très bien, lâche-t-elle comme si ça l'indifférait de constater que son fils faisait pour son père des choses qu'il ne ferait jamais pour elle.

- Joseph se chargera de le ramener ici, certifie l'homme en ébouriffant les cheveux de Thomas.

- Très bien, répète-t-elle. Fais bon voyage. »

Il lui adresse un sourire complice, puis l'embrasse délicatement. Ses lèvres ont le goût amer des départs.

« Je t'aime, lui assure-t-il, le visage enfouit dans ses boucles ébènes.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

- Tu pourrais aller aux Hamptons, qu'en dis-tu ? Ça vous ferait du bien, à toi et aux enfants…

- Mmh.

- Je te téléphonerai, promet-il en lui caressant la joue. Et tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Tant qu'il est entre vingt-deux et huit heure, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. »

Il pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle réalise qu'il va lui manquer.

« Reviens vite, chuchote-t-elle. »

Il lui sourit, presse de ses doigts sa paume, puis lui lâche la main. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, tourne le dos à la porte qui se referme sur les deux hommes de sa vie, bien que Thomas ne soit pas tout à fait apte à répondre au statut d'homme.

Seule. Elle est seule. Avec deux enfants, une baby-sitter, une baby-sitter de rechange, un cuisinier, une poignée de garde du corps, deux chauffeurs. De quoi est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir peur ? Soudainement, cela lui saute aux yeux. D'être seule. Elle a peur d'être seule. D'être encore plus seule que lorsqu'il n'y a personne. Tout le personnel… ça ne compte pas réellement pour des présences. Ils sont payés pour être là, ils ne s'investiront pas un pourcent de plus que nécessaire si besoin n'est pas. Elle ne peut pas se confier à eux, à part peut-être à Joseph. Quoique.

* * *

Dans la limousine blindée, Thomas parle avec animation à son père.

« Tu vas aller voir des ours, en Chine ?

- Euh… des ours ?

- Il y a bien des ours, en Chine, non ? s'enquiert le petit garçon.

- Euh… sûrement, oui, répond le sénateur.

- Tu me rapporteras un ours en peluche ? demande-t-il.

- Si j'en trouve un, alors oui.

- Génial ! s'enthousiasme Thomas.

- Dis voir, Thomas, commence l'homme.

- Ryan, le coupe l'enfant. »

Son père marque une pose.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais choisir entre Thomas et Ryan, je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu déciderais de changer de prénom…

- Maman n'aime pas, annonce-t-il. Elle s'est énervée et a crié quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''tu porteras le nom que je t'ai donné!'', le problème, c'est que toi, tu m'as dit que j'en avais deux, de noms…

- Je t'ai dit ça, admet son père. Et en plus, c'est elle qui les a choisis les deux. Mais si elle préfère t'appeler Thomas… tâche de ne pas la contrarier, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête. La voiture s'arrête à un feu rouge. Le sénateur frappe contre la vitre qui les sépare du chauffeur.

« Joseph, je vais rater mon avion, se plaint-il.

- Le feu est rouge, monsieur, réplique-t-il en laissant son patron retomber dans sa contrariété.

- Papa, c'est quoi ça ? »

L'homme jette un rapide coup d'œil à ce que montre son fils du doigt derrière la vitre teintée.

« C'est une librairie.

- C'est quoi, une librairie ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une librairie ? s'étonne son père. »

Il secoue la tête.

« C'est un endroit où l'on vend des livres.

- Plein de livres ? demande Ryan.

- Plein de livres, confirme-t-il.

- On peut aller voir ? »

Le feu passe au vert et la file reprend sa progression. La limousine redémarre.

« Pas maintenant, chéri. On demandera à Joseph de s'y arrêter lorsqu'il te ramènera au loft, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, Papa doit aller prendre un avion. »

À moitié satisfait, l'enfant se laisse retomber contre la banquette. Une bonne heure plus tard, après des adieux déchirants à l'aéroport et une crise de larmes qui semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, Joseph arrête la limousine sur le parking dont les places sont trois fois trop petites pour l'imposant véhicule, et fait descendre Thomas lequel, ravi, a le visage fendu en un grand sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te rends aussi heureux, grommelle l'homme. Ce n'est qu'une librairie.

- C'est qui, lui ? »

L'enfant s'est arrêté devant la vitrine, dans laquelle a été installé une silhouette en carton grandeur nature représentant un homme au sourire charismatique.

« Richard Castle, l'informe Joseph. Un écrivain. Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Je sais pas encore bien lire, réplique-t-il.

- Je sais bien, mais ta mère possède tous ses bouquins.

- Elle l'aime bien ? s'étonne le petit garçon.

- Pourquoi cela a-t-il l'air de te surprendre ?

- Maman n'aime rien, grogne-t-il en mettant un coup de pied dans la vitre.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi, dit-il aussitôt en l'écartant instinctivement de la glace. Ta mère aime beaucoup de chose.

- Elle n'a pas aimé mon aquarium. »

Il semble au bord des larmes. Gêné pour lui, Joseph lui serre la main.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a adoré, assure-t-il.

- Eh bien, elle ne l'a pas montré. »

L'homme est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il a raison. Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée. L'intérieur semble bondé.

« Joseph, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de monde ?

- J'en sais rien, Thom-… Ryan. Tu veux quand même y aller ? »

Il acquiesce vigoureusement :

« Oui. »

Un peu à reculons, Joseph accompagne l'enfant dans la librairie, et ils commencent, à contre-cœur pour l'un, avec une euphorie non dissimulée pour l'autre, à faire la queue qui semble s'étendre sur toute la superficie de l'endroit.

« Apparemment, il y a une séance de dédicace de Richard Castle, annonce-t-il en saisissant un flyer sur une table.

- On pourrait ramener une dédicace à Maman ! s'enthousiasme le petit. Peut-être que ça lui ferait plaisir !

- Peut-être, grommelle-t-il en évaluant mentalement l'attente à une bonne heure. »

Mais la file est réellement plus lente, ou réellement plus longue que ce qu'il avait prévu, toujours est-il qu'après avoir débattu avec un enfant de cinq ans sur l'existence des extra-terrestres, la meilleure voiture de course au monde, Tokyo, la Chine, l'Asie, l'Europe et le globe tout entier, les éléphants et la gentillesse des chiens, il n'était toujours pas parvenus à voir ne serait-ce que le sommet du crâne de Richard Castle.

Thomas jugea alors bon d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

« Pourquoi Maman n'a pas aimé mon aquarium ? demanda-t-il d'une voix larmoyante.

- Tu sais, elle était très fatiguée…

- À cause d'hier ? déduisit l'enfant.

- En partie, oui.

- Elle n'aime jamais mes cadeaux, répliqua-t-il en établissant son constat. Mon collier en pâtes, elle n'a pas voulu le porter, celui en perles, elle l'a à peine regardé. Mon dessin super-géant avec des fleurs partout, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a perdu, et mon vase en pâte à modelé, elle l'a même oublié.

- Ta mère n'aime pas la fête des mères, Thomy.

- Pourquoi ? insista l'enfant.

- Parce-que… »

Il hésite. Thomas l'encourage du regard à poursuivre.

« Je pense que cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

- Avec sa Maman à elle ? devine-t-il.

- Sûrement. Tu sais, elle l'aimait très fort, et…

- Et elle est morte. »

Le petit garçon ne laisse aucune émotion paraître sur son visage. En cet instant, Joseph ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à sa mère. Froid. Distant. Intouchable, insensible.

« Regarde, c'est bientôt à nous ! s'écrie l'enfant en changeant radicalement de sujet, hissé sur la pointe des pieds. »

Peu de temps après, ils font en effet face à l'écrivain.

« C'est vous qui écrivez des livres ? demande le petit, les yeux brillants.

- C'est moi, sourit Richard Castle. Où est-ce que je signe ?

- Euh… »

Joseph cherche dans ses poches et en sort un papier vierge qu'il donne à Thomas, lequel le tend avec un grand sourire à l'écrivain.

« Vous pouvez écrire ''pour Maman'' ? demande Thomas. »

Décontenancé, Richard lève les yeux.

« Kate, elle s'appelle Kate, intervint Joseph. »

Castle lui adresse un bref sourire, légèrement perturbé.

« Vous avez un fils adorable, dit-il en écrivant avec peut-être plus d'application qu'il n'aurait dû sur le bout de papier fourni par Joseph.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas mon fils. Je ne suis que le chauffeur. »

Les deux hommes échangent un sourire amicale, et le chauffeur en question entraîne l'enfant vers la sortie.

« On n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps ? se plaint le petit garçon.

- Du monde attendait derrière nous.

- Quand même. C'est pas drôle. »

Joseph ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il vient tout de même de passer la moitié de l'après-midi à faire la queue dans une librairie afin qu'un enfant de cinq ans rencontre un écrivain qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il aurait tôt fait d'oublier. Mais bon. Les ordres sont les ordres. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'appartement, Kate a pris sa décision.

« On part pour les Hamptons, annonce-t-elle dès que son fils a passé la porte. On va changer un peu d'air, et se reposer un peu, loin de la ville.

- Tiens, Maman, s'écrie Thomas, ne tenant plus en place. »

Il lui offre le morceau de papier où Richard Castle a griffonné son nom. Kate pâlit, puis ses phalanges se referment sur le papier, le froissant.

« Mais… »

Joseph pose une main sur l'épaule du petit garçon, étouffant sa protestation. Les larmes aux yeux, il se dégage de son étreinte et part en courant vers sa chambre. Sa mère ne lui lance pas un seul regard. Lucie surgit alors de nulle part, paniquée.

« Madame, bégaye-t-elle, Marie… Marie est en train de vomir… »


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Pour fêter, euh, la fin du week-end ! D'accord, ça donne plutôt envie de pleurer, mais bon... Consolez-vous de la perspective d'une nouvelle semaine **ABOMINABLE** et cliquant sur le bouton review - qui, si ma mémoire est bonne, n'existe plus. Faites comme si... D'ailleurs, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews :3

******Marie : **Tu crois ? :P Merci pour ta review !******  
**

**Emmaaaa2107 : **T'es trop gentille :3 (J'ai déduis que tu étais une fille avec ton pseudo, si c'est pas le cas, eh bien... Je sors ^^) C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisse pas attendre longtemps, parce que moi, mon inspi me fait poireauter des jouuuuuurs ! Mais bon. J'y crois, c'est l'essentiel :P

**Guest (je rappelle la review : « thomas est vraiment le fils de son mari? bizarre qu'elle reagisse comme ca avec son fils ») : **C'est une grande question... Le fils de son mari, peut-être ! Mais est-ce qu'il est son fils à elle ? (T'as vu, je réponds à tes questions par des questions -auxquelles tu peux pas répondre, sauf avec un immense coup de bol xD)

**Fifouil :** J'espère que tu n'as pas décroché depuis la semaine dernière :p La suite, là voilà !

**Fan of Show : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise ^^**

**Guest... Encore un Guest sans nom ? (Oui, c'est le principe -') «J'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Et ce deuxième chapitre nous éclaire encore un peu plus.. Mais tu as su vraiment attiser ma curiosité : la relation de Kate avec le sénateur, sa réaction face à l'autographe de Castle et ces nombreux personnages qui ont tous l'air vraiment intéressants. De plus, tu as un très bon syle d'écriture je trouve. Donc voilà je suis extrêmement impatience de connaître la suite. Please ne nous fais pas trop attendre ! (semaine pro ?) » : **C'est trooop gentil :3 On est toujours la semaine suivante, hein ? Mais oui. Même s'il est tard -_-' Je suis quelqu'un de sadique en plus parce que ce chapitres est fini depuis... la semaine passée :P Mais bon, j'allais pas être gentille au point de le poster deux jours après, et ensuite, avec le temps qui passe vite, et caetera et caetera, eh bien voilà ! Mais c'est le résultat qui compte... Nan ? ;)

**Castle-BB156-Bones (pardon pour les possibles fautes dans ton pseudo :P) : **En effet, ce n'est pas Rick (tant mieux, on va dire) mais il va bientôt rabouler (en théorie) ! Bah oui, on va pas laisser notre petite Kate toute seule avec son méchant sénateur ! Quoique, elle a plutôt mal réagit quand son fils lui a rapporter l'autographe du siiii grand écrivain... Affaire à suivre ! Lol

**Sandrine :** Merci ;) Kate a l'air malheureuse, mais l'est-elle vraiment ? (Ou comment mettre plein de doute et de suspense là où y'a nada xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 You love me Mom... don't you ?**

Kate embrasse d'un regard la villa qui se dresse devant eux. Majestueuse. C'est le mot qui lui vient en tête lorsqu'elle contemple la demeure toute en verre et en bois d'une blancheur immaculée, dressée à une dizaine de mètres de la plage. Dans l'habitacle de la limousine, personne n'ose briser cet instant en émettant le moindre commentaire. Derrière eux, le portail automatique se referme lentement avant de se sceller définitivement. Personne n'y porte la plus pâle des attentions. Bien que la voiture soit à l'arrêt dans la court pavée jouxtant l'entrée, court crée sur mesure afin que l'imposant véhicule puisse manœuvrer, ce qui était désormais facilement le cas, Joseph n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Chaque fois, c'est pareil. Mr et Mme Underwood, en parfaite admiration devant leur second lieu d'habitation tellement beau, tellement bien situé, …tellement cher aussi, ajouterait Joseph. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Logan Underwood n'est pas présent, laissant néanmoins sa place à Lucie, subjuguée par la prestance de l'endroit. C'est rare, tellement rare que Kate vienne sans son époux… Peut être qu'elle en profitera pour se rapprocher de ses enfants, au lieu d'être éternellement à la solde de Logan, toujours à le suivre tel son ombre, espérant, suppliant, se démenant pour sinon lui plaire lui convenir !

Serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette arrière, Thomas et Marie émergent doucement du sommeil cotonneux dans lequel les a plongés le voyage.

« Je me sens pas bien, gémit la petite fille. »

Kate serre instinctivement les dents avant d'autoriser d'un simple regard la baby-sitter à plein temps à réagir. La jeune femme s'empresse aussitôt de faire sortir Marie de la limousine. La porte se referme dans un claquement et Katherine croise le regard expectatif de son fils. Elle détourne les yeux et Joseph lui ouvre la portière, l'aidant à s'extraire de l'habitacle. Thomas la suit sans rien dire.

« Je veux mon ballon, réclame-t-il en sautant à pieds joints de pavé en pavé. »

Kate ne lui accorde aucune attention. Il n'y a pas trace de Marie et Lucie à l'horizon. Le trajet avait commencé par un détour aux urgences qui avait fortement agacé la jeune femme, et le médecin qui s'était sur le champs occupé d'eux, avec une rapidité et une qualification surement dus au statut haut placé des Underwood, n'avait diagnostiqué qu'une petite indigestion, à la plus grande fureur de Kate laquelle, après avoir menacé Lucie d'un renvoi express, s'était enfermée dans un profond mutisme.

Elle caresse pensivement la clé en métal, faisant glisser son index sur son contour. Elle finit par se décider à ouvrir.

« Heureux de vous revoir, Mme Underwood. »

Elle sursaute et se tourne d'un bond vers le cuisinier qui l'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour, murmure-t-elle d'un sourire crispé.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Avez-vous l'intention de sortir ce soir, ou préférez-vous que je prépare le repas ici ?

- Je pense que nous allons rester ici pour l'instant, répond-elle. Merci. »

Il hoche la tête sans se départir de son sourire, et la laisse seule. Elle respire profondément. C'est un chef cuisinier français très renommé que Logan emploie lorsqu'ils vienne passer quelques jours dans les Hamptons. Mais voilà, elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle partait. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de cette petite escapade, mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Logan. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'a fait à sa place. Investie d'une sensation désagréable d'être espionnée constamment, elle gravit les marches de marbres de l'escalier présomptueux et rejoint l'étage. Bien sûr, elle sait que tous les employés de son mari lui rendent des compte, et cela en partie sur elle-même, mais aujourd'hui cela la trouble plus que d'ordinaire. Dans la chambre conjugal, une valise, sa valise, est posée près du lit inondé de la lumière qui provint de l'immense baie vitrée avec vue sur la mer. La femme de chambre est déjà arrivée.

« Maman, Maman ! »

Thomas apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu viens dans la piscine avec nous ?

- Non. »

Sa voix est glaciale.

« Mais…

- N'insiste pas, Thomas. »

Déçu et vexé, le petit garçon disparait en claquant violemment la porte. Katherine se retient d'intervenir. Le silence retombe dans la pièce. Elle se poste à la fenêtre, sous laquelle se trouve une gigantesque piscine séparée de la plage qui s'étend jusqu'à l'écume des vagues par un petit muret. Elle aperçoit son fils en maillot de bain qui se précipite de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes dans la piscine. Bien que l'on soit en fin d'après-midi et que le soleil se prépare à s'éclipser, Lucie le poursuit avec un tube de crème solaire. Elle se retrouve aspergée d'eau dès qu'elle arrive dans un périmètre de moins de deux mètres autour de l'enfant. Conscient du danger potentiel et de ses lacunes en natation, celui-ci se laisse tout de même approcher afin qu'elle l'aide à mettre des brassards à l'effigie de Spiderman. Elle se résigne à abandonner sa tentative de protection contre l'étoile terrorisante qu'est le soleil et ses rayons UV maléfiques, et elle s'assoit sur un transat près de la margelle, le surveillant d'un œil attentif.

Kate change de position et sa fille entre désormais dans son angle de vision, rechignant à aller dans l'eau. La jeune femme fait doucement coulisser le battant de la baie vitrée.

« Elle est super chaude ! hurle Thomas à sa sœur. Viens !

- Je suis malade.

- Chochotte ! »

Marie lève les yeux au ciel et s'assoit à côté de leur baby-sitter.

« Ta sœur est malade, confirme Lucie au petit garçon qui s'acharne à grands fracas à créer une tempête en pleine mer dans la piscine.

- Quoi ? crie-t-il.

- Elle est vraiment malade ! répète-t-elle. »

Thomas s'approche du bord et se hisse sur la margelle.

« Le médecin a dit qu'elle avait rien, fait-il remarquer.

- Il a dit que j'avais une indigestion ! réplique la concernée.

- Et après, il a dit que c'était rien du tout, persiste l'enfant. »

Marie lui tire la langue et il lui rend la pareille avant de replonger sous la surface lisse.

« Hein que je suis malade ? s'enquiert la petite auprès de la jeune femme.

- Oui, ma chérie. »

''Ma chérie''. Katherine se fige. Est-ce que la _baby-sitter_ de ses enfants peut dire ''ma chérie'' à _sa_ fille ? Probablement. Puisque, de toute manière, ce n'est pas elle qui le fera… Elle referme le panneau de verre. Tout redevient calme, comme si les cris de ses enfants étaient absorbés par la paroi transparente. Alors, elle s'effondre en larmes sur le lit.

* * *

Assise sur le comptoir du bar qui jouxte la piscine, Katherine fait doucement tourner une cuillère dans une tasse de café. Pensif, son regard est braqué sur les vagues de la mer qui disparaissent dans l'obscurité. Mais leur bruit persiste.

Accroupis l'un contre l'autre près de la piscine, Marie et Thomas chuchotent. Non loin d'eux, Lucie les surveille, comme toujours.

« Tu vois, ça ? demande Thomas en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

- C'est un bout de papier froissé, répond sa sœur instantanément.

- Lis ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, ordonne-t-il.

- ''Richard Castle, pour Kate'', lit-elle.

- Ouais. »

Il récupère son trésor et l'enfouit dans sa poche :

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non.

- Un écrivain, explique-t-il. Il écrit des livres. Tu sais ce que c'est, une librairie ? »

Elle le regarde comme s'il était idiot.

« Évidemment. Et à quoi cela va-t-il te servir ? demande-t-elle ironiquement en désignant du menton la poche de son frère. »

Il marque une pose, jette un coup d'œil furtif à sa mère absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage.

« C'était un cadeau pour Maman.

- Elle n'aime pas les cadeaux, réplique Marie. Elle n'a pas aimé ton cadeau, et elle n'a même pas regardé le mien. »

Le petit garçon met quelques instants à accuser le coup.

« Joseph m'a dit que c'était parce-que sa maman à elle est morte. Ça lui rappelle des souvenirs…

- Il a menti, crache la petite fille. »

Déstabilisé, il écarquille les yeux.

« Elle est pas morte ?

- Si. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait qu'elle aime nos cadeaux ou non. Ce serait pareil si elle était encore en vie.»

Le cœur palpitant, Thomas se rapproche imperceptiblement d'elle.

« Comment tu peux en être sûre ? murmure-t-il.

- Parce qu'elle ne nous aime pas. »

Plus tard, plongés dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, les deux enfants écoutent silencieusement la respiration l'un de l'autre. Perturbé, le petit garçon n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Il finit par rompre le silence :

« Maman nous aime, assure-t-il comme pour s'en persuader lui-même. »

La réponse de sa sœur ne se fait pas attendre :

« Non. Il va bien falloir t'y faire. »

Il tente d'organiser ses pensées, de relier ses arguments entre eux :

« C'est une maman, elle est obligée de nous aimer.

- La preuve que non.

- Papi Jim m'aime bien, en tout cas. Alors, si Maman ne nous aime pas, j'irai chez lui.

- Il est trop vieux, soupire Marie. Et ce n'est pas le sujet. »

Thomas se mord la lèvre.

« Et Papa, il nous aime ? finit-il par demander, s'en remettant au jugement de sa grande sœur.

- Difficile à dire. Il n'est jamais là.

- Oui, mais quand il est là… insiste-t-il.

- Il nous aime plus que Maman, lui assure-t-elle. »

Il réfléchit en silence.

« C'est triste, murmure-t-il.

- Oui. »

Et, si sa sœur s'endort rapidement, lui a bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

« T'es pas vraiment malade, en vrai, dit-il. »

Elle ne répond pas, et il finit par se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il se tient accroupi sur la margelle de la piscine, à l'endroit où l'eau est la plus profonde. Rebelle. Il hésite un peu, puis sort la dédicace de Richard Castle. Il ne s'est jamais senti comme ça, à ce point… amer. Il aimerait lui faire mal. Tellement mal. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça, elle ne peut pas, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une loi quelque part disant qu'elle doit l'aimer ? Qu'elle en est obligée ? Elle est sa mère ! Il a toujours pensé que ça suffisait. Le jour se lève doucement, mais il fait encore sombre. Il tord le papier dans sa main. Il a beau tout faire pour lui plaire, du haut de ses cinq années innocentes, lui offrir des cadeaux, elle s'en moque. Joseph lui a dit qu'elle aimait cet écrivain, et pourtant… Il regarde la papier froissé. Voilà ce qu'elle en a fait.

Il prend une grande inspiration, et alors il plonge le papier dans l'eau chlorée de la piscine. Il garde sa main sous l'eau quelques temps sans rien faire, puis il frotte doucement la feuille, et de minuscules morceaux de papier se déchirent et se mêlent à l'eau. L'encre se dissout, se mélange. Se dilue. Et une part de sa haine se dilue un petit peu avec elle.

Bientôt, il ne lui reste plus rien entre ses doigts. Il sort sa main de l'eau et la frotte contre le bas de son pyjama pour la sécher.

Il respire profondément, puis sort autre chose de sa poche. Des boucles d'oreilles en or. Il avait l'intention de prendre la bague que sa mère a toujours avec elle, mais il ne l'a pas trouvée. Doucement, il lâche une des boucles dans la piscine. Le métal coule aussitôt, allant se déposer avec douceur sur le carrelage du fond de la piscine. Sa sœur jumelle la suit aussitôt, finissant à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Un collier un argent emprunte ensuite le même chemin. Et Thomas reste prostré sur la margelle de la piscine, longtemps, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau.

Le nœud dans sa gorge ne se défait pas, et le poids qui lui pèse sur le cœur l'oppresse de plus en plus.

« Thomas ? »

Il ne répond pas, la vision brouillée par les larmes.

« Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà dehors ? »

L'enfant ne décroche pas un mot.

« Allez, viens. »

Joseph le prend doucement dans ses bras, essuie d'une main douce ses joues humides, et le petit garçon enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Dis-moi que j'ai été adopté, murmure Thomas d'une petite voix que Joseph peine à entendre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- S'il te plaît, souffle l'enfant. Dis-moi que Maman n'est pas ma vraie maman.

- Thomas ! s'exclame l'homme. Bien sûr qu'elle est ta mère !

- T'en est sûr ?

- Certain, certifie-t-il. »

Thomas garde le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la maison. Lorsque Joseph le pose sur le sol pour fermer derrière lui, ses larmes ont arrêté de couler.

« Dommage, lâche-t-il simplement d'un voix froide en tournant le dos et en traversant le salon afin de se diriger vers sa chambre. »

Joseph reste figé.

* * *

Elle a crié, beaucoup. Elle semblait être au bord des larmes. Elle lui a mis une claque, leur a fait un monologue mortellement répétitif digne d'une pièce de théâtre dans lequel elle abordait des sujets tels que le respect, la délinquance, encore le respect, l'oxydation, l'argent, l'oxydation, le respect, la ''détérioration de bien d'autrui'', sans oublier le vol, le mensonge, le respect, les fugues, la drogue, le tabac, les meurtres, la guerre et le réchauffement climatique, la loi, le respect, les marées noires, l'oxydation, l'argent, et Georges Washington. Thomas n'en a compris que la moitié, mais il s'est contenté d'encaisser sans broncher pendant plus d'une heure et demie, sous l'œil désolé de sa sœur impuissante. Il s'est fait cloîtrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dans sa vraie chambre, pas dans celle qu'ils partagent, lui et Marie, quand ils ont peur du noir, et, au moment de tourner les talons, a hurlé ''Je te déteste !''.

Kate s'est affalée dans le canapé immaculé tandis que Joseph allait gracieusement repêcher ses bijoux. Marie a eu envie de vomir, ce qui a fortement exaspéré sa mère, et celle-ci a déserté la pièce à vivre pour se réfugier dans la chambre conjugale. Comme pour confirmer que ce serait une journée harassante, Mr Underwood a téléphoné à ce moment-là.

* * *

Le téléphone sonne, mais personne ne répond. Normal. Kate attrape finalement le combiné avec une force qui manque de peu de l'envoyer valser contre le mur.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? se rengorge Logan. »

Non. Non. Elle n'est absolument pas en état de l'entendre s'extasier sur le fait qu'il ait prit deux minutes en début de matinée pour lui passer un coup de fil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Logan ? demande-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

- Eh bien, déclare-t-il, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais visiblement tu n'es pas…

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, le coupe-t-elle.

- En effet. »

Il semble totalement absorbé par autre chose pendant quelques secondes, puis il revient à elle :

« Tout se passe bien ? s'enquiert-il. Marie va mieux ?

- Ça va. »

Elle respire profondément, tente de paraître un peu plus enthousiasme.

« Tout va très bien, elle est guérie, assure-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. »

Elle l'entend presque hocher la tête, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là.

« Embrasse-la de ma part, dit-il. Bon, je dois te laisser, il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu m'as appelée pour me dire trois mots ?

- Disons que tu n'es pas très bavarde, répond-il doucement.

- Disons que toi non plus. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Je t'embrasse. Je t'aime. »

Elle soupire :

« Moi aussi. »

Il raccroche et la laisse seule, dépitée, se sentant encore plus mal qu'avant. Dans sa tête raisonnent les paroles de son fils. ''Je te déteste.'' Ce n'était pas sous le coup de la colère, c'était bien plus profond. Ça sortait du cœur. ''Je te déteste.'' Comment est-ce qu'elle en est arrivée là ?

* * *

C'est triste... Non ? :P


End file.
